In the field of the operation of electrical equipment, it is well known that many accidents occur when contact is made with such equipment by foreign objects. When those foreign objects are humans or animals, serious injury or even death may result. In these and other instances, the electrical equipment may sustain substantial damage, if not total damage. In an effort to prevent such accidents, several different housings have been designed to prevent the electrical components from making such injurious contact. However, while such housings may prevent many accidents, it is still the case that the housings may be opened and the electrical components accidently contacted.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for disabling the electrical equipment enclosed within a housing when an access opening of the housing is open.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby the locking means of an access door must be in the locked position in order to allow for the energization of the electrical equipment contained within.